


Disheveled and Tired (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting





	Disheveled and Tired (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

  
  


 

**Disheveled and Tired**

**For a[@sonnyvictimsunit](https://tmblr.co/mQ4vT4lHJl33lXakuPNNfnQ) prompt!**

* * *

When you’re having lunch with a friend from high school, the last thing you expect is to get a call from a detective. The last thing you expect is to get a call saying that your youngest daughter is in the hospital and her other two sisters are in police protective custody.

The last thing my friend expected was getting me to the hospital as fast as she could. And the whole time I was on my phone, frantically calling anyone I could who could get there before me. “No,” I gasped, “Please, I don’t care! I will pay you back for gas money. I need someone to be there. I can’t leave Shayn and Nichola alone with the detective that they don’t even know!”

“I can’t get away from work,” My sister sighed, “I’m sorry, Harper. Are you on your way?”

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my eyes, slamming my fist down on the dashboard in front of me, “Fuck, yeah I am. Okay? Goddamn, I don’t know what to do. They can’t tell me anything on the phone.”  
  
“You’re not driving are you?”  
  
“No, Alania, I’m not. I was out for lunch when I got the call- I am going to fire my babysitter and I’m going to quit my damn job.”

“You’re a writer.” I groaned at Alania’s snark, ending the call without replying before my hands fisted in my hair. My heart was beating too fast and I was shaking and no matter what Bella would say- not that I heard her- was working to calm me down.

“I need to get to my baby girls,” I warbled, “I can’t have them stay with the detectives any longer- we just moved to Manhattan. All I got was the damn badge number of the cop they’re with.” I looked over at Bella as she made a very illegal turn to get around a car that wasn’t exactly doing the speed limit.

“What’s the badge number?” She asked, “Maybe I know them through Sonny.” I had heard about her brother, but I had never met him. In fact, even though Bella was my closest friend in high school and in college, I had never met anyone in her family. The numbers were swirling in my head over and over.

“Oh one eight eight,” I mumbled, “Like that gives me comfort.” Bella made a strange snorting noise, her car momentarily switching to left of center before she righted it.

“Holy shit,” She yelled, her hand flinging out to punch me, “That’s my brother! That’s my Sonny!” I allowed myself a brief moment to laugh but then we were at the hospital, Bella stopping a little bit too harshly as I flung myself from the car before it was fully stopped. The journey to the surgical floor of the hospital was a blur, but then I saw them.

Three detectives. They were standing in a semi circle, talking, and I could see the blood on the woman’s suit jacket. My own ran cold and Bella was huffing behind me. I wondered if I ran up there, but nothing mattered. I saw Nichola and Shayn on the other side of the tall, lanky detective that looked like he could be related to Bella. I didn’t wait, didn’t call out, I just shoved through the group and wrapped my arms around Nichola, who had her sister in her arms.

“Mommy’s here,” I cried as they realized who I was, latching onto me, “Okay? You’re safe, I’m here.” I kissed Nichola’s forehead and smoothed down Shayn’s hair, holding them close to me. “Go see Aunt Bella, okay? I need to talk to the detectives about Mandy.” The girls, barely six years old, nodded and ran around us.

“Aunt Bella!” They called, joyful, as I stood and rounded on the detectives. The women looked like they were ready to face me while the man standing with them looked terrified.

“You are going to tell me what happened to my daughter.” I growled, “Because I have two other girls over there that want to know and I have to figure out how to tell them because they are six years old.” The woman with the blood on her coat nodded and showed me her badge.

“I’m Lieutenant Benson. Your daughter, Mandy, is okay. There was a small car accident and her appendix ruptured.” I nodded, taking a deep breath before I let my hands shake.

“That’s all? Why are you covered in blood? Where’s Louise- is she okay?” I looked toward the man, who must have been Bella’s brother, but then the other woman stepped in to rescue him, placing two hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look at her.

“Louise wasn’t there when police got to the scene. There was blood- a lot of blood, but that’s mostly because Mandy had a cut on her forehead and they bleed a lot. Louise didn’t have her buckled in in the front and she hit the windshield.” I nearly collapsed into the blonde’s arms, “But we’re here to interview your children because they may have seen something.” I nodded, inhaling and trying to stay calm.

“Okay, you can interview them- couldn’t you have had someone tell me that on the phone instead of just telling me that Mandy was in the surgery?” The woman laughed and took me into a hug before letting me go back to my children.

* * *

The surgery went long than expected, and she needed nearly three hours to wake up, so it ended up being six o'clock and Nichola and Shayn were leaning on me, the stress exhausting them. “You really didn’t have to stay, Bella,” I mumbled to my friend, leaning on her shoulder, “You should go home. I’m sure your Ma is worried.” She snickered.

“Sonny’s been on the phone with her for an hour. She knows where I am, who I’m with and why I’m here by now.” I chuckled, weakly, and she laughed with me. “Besides, I’m a grown woman. Just because I haven’t been home yet doesn’t mean that I have to check in with my Ma.”

“If my Ma didn’t disown me, she’d tell me to check in until I was married.”

We both looked up as Detective ‘Call me Sonny’ Carisi came back into the room, putting his phone in his pocket, “Ma wants to talk to you, Bells. Gina and Theresa are frantic because you didn’t show up for dinner.”

“Oh, fuck,” She jumped up and pulled her phone out, turning to apologize to me, “I may not have to check in with my Ma, but I do have to check in with Gina and Theresa.” I smiled at her and waved her off, Nichola’s head falling into my lap as she fell asleep. I grinned as I watched her scamper from the room as Sonny sat down next to me and leaned back, closing his eyes.

“Has it been a long day?” I whispered, “I’m sure you don’t have to stay now that Mandy is out of surgery. We’ll be okay.” Sonny raised his head and smiled at me, before he looked like he was mulling over his answer, like he wanted to go home, but knew that he couldn’t.

“I’ve been up since four am,” He mumbled, accent thicker than his sister’s, “I’ve interviewed three different suspects and chased down two of them. I’m ready to go home.” I sighed and rubbed circles into Shayn’s shoulder as she slept against my side.

“You can go home, Detective Carisi.” I said, “I’ve been through much worse with these three. I can take care of us.”

“You can call me Sonny, you know. Since you’re good friends with Bella, you’re good friends with me. And, I’ve got orders to stay with you until you get a room with your kids and then I’ll call for a uniform.” I nodded and reached over to pat his forearm.

“Thank you. For staying here even though I gave you an out and for watching Shayn and Nichola while I got here.” We smiled at each other and Sonny shifted, leaning closer to me.

“How do you do it?” He asked, “Take care of three kids all at once- especially identical triplets? Nichola gave me the sass when I couldn’t tell them apart.” I snorted and nodded at him.

“That’s Nichola for you. She’s named for my grandfather and if he wouldn’t still be alive I would say that she was him in a small, six year old shell. You can tell them apart if you’ve been around them long enough. They’re not completely identical, you know.” I was teasing him, tilting my head toward him with a tired smile on my face.

“Yeah?” Sonny leaned closer still, eyebrows raised, “How do you tell them apart, then?” I looked down at my kids, both sleeping, and thought about Mandy still waking up from anesthesia, alone. There were so many things I could have said, like how Nichola was the little leader of the three of them or how Mandy was the shyest. The way that Shayn wanted nothing more than to be a soccer star, but I didn’t choose to say any of that. I knew that Sonny wouldn’t understand how I could see such differences in my children because it was something only a mother could see.

“Well,” I began, “Mandy has a smaller nose than the other girls and her dimples are permanent spots on her face, rather than when she smiles like Shayn and Nicholas. Shayn has curly hair, though we all do, but her hair is more ferocious than ours. Nichola’s eyes are two different colors.” I took a deep breath and looked over at Sonny, “I could tell you more. Ways they act, how they dress, the way they speak.”

“You sound like you really love your girls.”

“I do,” I breathed, tears starting to blossom in my eyes, “They’re the only thing in this life that has kept me alive this long. I would do anything for them.” A warm hand found my shoulder and Sonny’s thumb rubbed soothing circles into my shirt.

“That’s a good thing,” He whispered, “You’re dedicated to them, that’s what they need. My mother has three girls, but you already know that. I wouldn’t be where I was today without my Ma. She’s the reason I’m sitting here with y’eh, right now.” I smiled at Sonny, tears finally falling down my cheeks.

“Thank you, Sonny. I mean it. We’ve… Been through a lot. More than you can know. More than I’ll tell you. You, being here, makes it easier to think about finding someone to take Shayn and Nichola to school and to think about seeing Mandy in a hospital bed again.” His hand left my body and then a heavy arm dropped over my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder, hoping I wasn’t crossing a boundary with Bella or with the NYPD. Eventually my breathing evened out and maybe it was the children dozing as they leaned against me or maybe it was being stressed out because the police called me about my daughters, but my eyes drifted shut and I drifted off against Sonny.


End file.
